With the development of electronic information techniques, television sets, computers, cell phones and similar display devices have already become a part of people's daily lives, and a display panel in a display device belongs to one of the important components for achieving a display function of the display device. Due to further requirements for greater view angle area, better colorization, less electromagnetic radiation and similar aspects of the display panel from users, manufacture processes and manufacture techniques for the display panel are also continuously updated.
Due to increased difficulties of the manufacture processes and more complicated techniques for the display panel, it is hard to avoid occurrences of various defects during a fabrication procedure of the display panel, thus reducing a yield rate of the display panel. In order to determine a reason for the defect of the display panel, it is required to dismantle and clean the imperfect display panel produced during the fabrication procedure, to get a color filter substrate and an array substrate, so that a reason for the defect of the display panel is obtained by checking on the color filter substrate and the array substrate.